


Not Goodbye but See You Later

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode fix it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Rebecca's exit the way it *should* have been





	Not Goodbye but See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour yesterday because that exit and basically the whole of last week pissed me off.

“So… this is it then.” Robert says, not sure what to do or even say. He knows they’re doing the right thing, knows that they decided together this is what’s best for Seb, but he still feels like the world’s worst parent right now.

Rebecca nods and kisses Seb’s head before taking a deep breath and handing him back to Aaron.

“Mummy’s going to miss you sweetheart. But your daddies will take good care of you.”

“As soon as you’re settled we’ll come down to visit.” Robert promises.

“And of course you’re always welcome around here. Especially for his birthday next week.” Aaron adds.

“Are you having a party for him?”

“Yeah, we are. It’s a big milestone, isn’t it mate? You’ll be one whole year old.” Aaron says, directing the last part at Seb and pulling faces at him to make him laugh. “I bet your mum’s going to get you the best present ever. I reckon they’ve got amazing teddies in Liverpool.”

Rebecca smiles and blinks back her tears as she strokes Seb’s hair. 

“I will. I promise.”

“You don’t have to come back here for his birthday if you don’t want to though. We can come down to Liverpool for the day if you want.” Robert says quickly. “We can figure something out.”

“Alright.” Rebecca says, not taking her eyes off Seb. “I’ll text you the address and let you know.” 

“Sure. Whatever works best for you.”

Rebecca nods and presses a kiss to Seb’s head again. 

“Mummy loves you so much and I’ll see you again very very soon. You can come stay with mummy and Ross and maybe Moses can come visit too. He can be your big brother. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Babe… we have to get going or we’ll hit rush hour traffic.” Ross says from the car.

“I know.” Rebecca says, tears now running down her face. “I know.”

“Are you sure about this?” Robert asks even though he knows the answer already. It’s all they’ve talked about the past few days.

“Yeah. Yes. I have to do this. I… need to get away from here… but I can’t take him away from his home and his family. Not like this.” Rebecca replies. “But I’m going to get your room ready for you, so you can come stay with mummy whenever you want.” she says to Seb.

“Do you hear that Seb? You’ll have two bedrooms. That’s twice as many teddies.” Aaron says, trying to lift everyone’s spirits.

“I hope Liverpool works out for you.” Robert says sincere. “I hope you’ll be happy there.”

“Thanks… Can I… just…” she holds her arms out for Seb and Aaron passes him over. She holds the boy close and breathes him in. “I love you so much my sweet boy.”

“Babe…” Ross says again.

Rebecca nods and after one last kiss, she hands Seb to Robert.

“Be good for your daddies.”

She wipes her eyes and gets in the car.

“See you next week.” Robert says as she starts the car.

“Yeah. See you next week.” She replies and drives away. 

Robert grabs Seb’s little hand and makes him wave goodbye.

They watch the car drive down the street and signal before turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

“You did the right thing.” Aaron says, wrapping his arms around both Robert and Seb. “We all agreed this is what’s best for him.”

Robert nods.

“I know… it just… doesn’t feel like it right now.”

“I know.” Aaron agrees. “Come on, let’s go home. It’s been a tough day for all of us.” He says and gently steers Robert in the general direction of the mill.


End file.
